This invention relates generally to data transmission over a wireless communication system. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and system for recording and uploading mobile vehicle routes.
Wireless communication services for mobile vehicles, such as navigation and roadside assistance, have increased rapidly in recent years. Global Positioning System (GPS) satellite technology has played an important part in these services. With the aid of GPS technology, the position of a vehicle may be determined at any time. This allows a driver in distress to be located and helped promptly and aids in tracking stolen vehicles.
One of the more important navigation tools has been routing and location assistance, in which an advisor provides voice routing navigation assistance, including helping to find an alternate route if the driver is caught in traffic. To be effective, an advisor needs to know not only where the driver is, but also where the driver is going.
A substantial portion of any driver""s time is spent on frequently traveled routes, such as the driver""s daily commute to work or school or to other routine activities. A method is needed to provide accurate records of these frequently traveled routes. If an advisor had ready access to such records, routing assistance could be provided without having to ask a driver multiple questions each time about the intended destination. Automatic traffic reporting could also be provided with greater accuracy. This would greatly improve the service and, at the same time, the driver""s satisfaction with the service. In addition, demand on a call center would be reduced, leaving advisors more time to deal with individual needs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for real-time recording and uploading of vehicle routes for routing assistance and traffic reporting that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.
One aspect of the invention provides a method for creating a real-time recording of a mobile vehicle route using a wireless communication system. A recording may be initiated by the driver of the vehicle. Positional information may be obtained for the vehicle periodically at set time intervals. This positional information maybe be recorded using an on-board system. The recording may be assigned a nametag by the driver. The positional information recording may be uploaded to a central storage location.
The method may include initiating the recording by pressing a button or by pressing a button and issuing a voice command.
The recording of the positional information may be saved to an on-board system by the driver pressing a button or pressing a button and issuing a voice command. A voice prompt may ask the driver to assign a nametag to the recorded route. The vehicle communication device may initiate a call to a predetermined number and upload the positional information along with its associated nametag.
The method may further include displaying the route on a specified Web site. The route may be overlaid on a map. The method may also include enabling an identified user to modify the route on-line.
Another aspect of the invention provides a computer usable medium including a program for creating a real-time recording of a mobile vehicle route using a wireless communication system. The program may include computer program code for initiating the recording, obtaining positional information for the vehicle periodically at set time intervals, recording the positional information for the vehicle, saving the recording, assigning the recording a nametag, and uploading the positional information recording to a central storage location.
The computer usable medium may also include computer program code for displaying the route on a specified Web site, and the route may be displayed overlaid on a map. It may also include computer program code for enabling an identified user to modify the route on-line.
Another aspect of the invention provides a system for creating a real-time recording of a mobile vehicle route using a wireless communication system including a means for initiating the recording, obtaining positional information for the vehicle periodically at set time intervals, recording the positional information for the vehicle, saving the recording, assigning the recording a nametag, and uploading the positional information recording to a central storage location.
The system may also include a means for displaying the route on a specified Web site, and the route may be displayed overlaid on a map. The system may also include a means for an identified user to modify the route on-line.
The aforementioned, and other features and advantages of the invention, will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention rather than limiting, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.